The perfect life
by ThE-bLaCk-CaT-lOvEr
Summary: This is how i think shugo chara continues after Chapter 4 of Shugo Chara Encore!Amuto
1. Chapter 1

Me:Hi everyone!This is my first story so if you don't like it don't be mean to me . just tell me that it isn't good enough.

Ikuto:Ok,ok let's just start the story.

Amu:Why are you so excited?

Ikuto:Because it's about me and you.

Amu:Really?

Me:Yepp...Anyway here it is. Enjoy!

Chapter 1

Amu POV:

I was playing with Ami in our was summer vacation , so i was wondering what should i that Ikuto is back i wanted to be more close to him , but me , utau and ai (Me:Ai Takahashi from morning musume) are in a band , so i had to write more songs since i was the leader . (I forgot to add that the band was called ,,Bad Girls" :D) But it's not fair to make me write all the songs, they always hang outwith their boyfriends and dont have time.-Makes sad-childish look- (Couples - Utau + Kukai and Ai + Kei)

"Sis what are you thinking" Said Ami.

"Nothing".I got in the house , then in my room and laid on the bed.

"A nap wouldn't be so bad" Said to the air. (:D)

Ikuto POV:

"It's so damn hot" I said.I couldn't stand it anymore.I decited to call my favourite girl...Amu.

"Heeloo."She said.

"Why do you sound so sleepy?"I asked.

"Because i was sleeping."She yelled.

"Sorry."

"Well , are you calling anyway?"

"I just wanted to hear you."

"O...kay"

"Do you wanna go out?"

-Blushes-"Sure"

"Meet me at the amusement part in a hour".

"Okay".

I am so gonna make her mine.

Amu POV:

I hung up my phone. I can't believe i'm going out with Ikuto.

"Amu calm down this is just a meeting between friends".I thought.I have to get ready,fast.(Here is how she looked when she was done:

.bg/imgres?imgurl=.&imgrefurl=.com/spots/natsuyaki-miyabi/images/11694462/title/natsuyaki-miyabi-photo&usg=_iIsq0M2xfY78oVXweZKZJNiVq2o=&h=928&w=640&sz=198&hl=bg&start=58&zoom=1&tbnid=OlTxHXlkCau6hM:&tbnh=127&tbnw=103&ei=BllZTZOUCoO8lQex-6HIBw&prev=/images%3Fq%3Dmiyabi%2Bnatsuyaki%26hl%3Dbg%26biw%3D1024%26bih%3D581%26gbv%3D2%26tbs%3Disch:10%2C1140&itbs=1&iact=hc&vpx=316&vpy=236&dur=131&hovh=270&hovw=186&tx=95&ty=253&oei=91hZTejACdiX4gaX3-mKBw&page=4&ndsp=19&ved=1t:429,r:1,s:58&biw=1024&bih=581 )

"OK,i'm ready".

Ikuto POV:

I got a shower as fast as i could,then put on my clothes.(Here are his clothes:

.bg/imgres?imgurl=..Tsukiyomi.&imgrefurl=.net/136320&usg=_tlVGieBzK4vfjxn30Xw5JCVUaKE=&h=1132&w=1482&sz=768&hl=bg&start=141&zoom=1&tbnid=QtmTf5fhhq_B6M:&tbnh=121&tbnw=159&ei=C1pZTaTUFoSclgeozKHdBw&prev=/images%3Fq%3Dikuto%26hl%3Dbg%26biw%3D1024%26bih%3D581%26gbv%3D2%26tbs%3Disch:10%2C4218&itbs=1&iact=hc&vpx=225&vpy=220&dur=356&hovh=196&hovw=257&tx=153&ty=117&oei=7VlZTcCMIoSq4Qbkl7S5Bw&page=10&ndsp=17&ved=1t:429,r:6,s:141&biw=1024&bih=581 )

Now i'm heading to my little strawberry.

...

me:So how was it?

Please Review.


	2. Chapter 2

Me: Hi guys , I'm sooooo sorry that it took me so long to come back , but I'm here now and I will continue the story , so let's have fun together and also sorry for all the mistakes in the first chapter.

Chapter 2

Ikuto POV:

I was sitting on a bench in the amusement park , waiting for Amu. After a while I saw her walking up to me.

"Heyy!" she said.

"Hey kitten" I said smirking.

"Don't call me that" Amu said while blushing.

"You wanna go and get some ice cream "

"Yea , sure"

We went to the ice cream cart and took two chocolate ones. Then we started walking around and talking about random stuff.

"So how are things going with Tadase?" I asked her.

"He said he found a really sweet girl and now they are dating."

'Yesssss' I thought.

"Look Amu there I something I want to ask you."

"What is it?"

Amu POV:

"What is it?" I asked him.

"Close your eyes." He told me. I did it and I felt how he was putting something around my neck.

"Open them."

When I did I saw a beautiful heart necklace around my neck. He told me to open the heart. Inside it there was a small note saying: Will you be my girlfriend?

I looked at him and he said:

"Well?"

"Of course I will be your girlfriend" I said while hugging him with a big smile on my face. When I let go of him he kissed my nose then my lips. I felt like I'm in heaven. Of course I was blushing all the time (:D). For the rest of the day we went on all the rides in the amusement park.

Next Day

Still Amu POV:

I woke up and looked at the clock it was 10am. I got off the bed and went to take a shower. I remembered yesterday and decided to call Ikuto when I'm done showering , he could help me with the new song.

Ikuto POV:

I heard my phone ringing and went to get it. I was just sending off my sis and Kukai because they were going on a little trip to Thailand. I picked up my phone and heard my strawberry's sweet voice. She said to go to her house and I gladly did.

When I was there I knocked on the door. I heard footsteps coming , then Ami opened the door. She jumped in my arm and didn't let go.

"Hey Ami , where is your sister?"

"She's upstairs , but your mine right now."

I smiled at her , she was so cute. Amu came down and told Ami to let go of me. We went in her room and she asked me to help her with a new song.

After a hour we were done.

"It sounds great." She said.

"Yea , now we can do something else." I said smirking.

"Like what?"

"This …" I got on top of her and we started making out on her bed.

…

Me: This is for now I will put all the links from the last chapter on my profile. Please Review. Bye


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Amu POV:

I was at the mall with Utau. We were shopping for a new outfit because Ikuto had a performance tonight, with some people from the orchestra and he asked me to be a special guest at it. It has been a week since we started dating and everything was going pretty well.

After an hour we picked a cool outfit and went to Utaus house to choose a song that will sound good being played by classical instruments. **[The outfit will be on my account] **

"What song should we pick?" asked Utau.

"I think that 'Calls me home' will be good" I said.

"Yea, that's a great idea" she said.

At the performance

After they played their last song 'Sound of an angel' **[check it out on Youtube. The video is called 'Sound of an angel – Beautiful violin music' by youtuber blacksheep806]**, it was time for me to go on the stage.

"Thank you all. Now we have someone special who will come over here and sing a special song. GIVE IT UP FOR HINAMORI AMU FROM 'BAD GIRLS'" – Ikuto yelled.

Everyone started clapping and screaming. I walked up on the stage and said:

"Hello everyone. I am here to sing a special song that I really love called 'Calls me home'" I said.

**Calls me home by Shannon LaBrie [Play for better effect :D]**

_It's funny how  
The walk of life  
Can take you down  
Without a fight  
So many years Can leave behind  
Regretfully until it's time  
To realize the moment  
When you turn around._

I'm coming home  
To breathe again,  
To start again  
I'm coming home  
From all the places  
I have been  
With nothing  
But a voice within  
That calls me…  
Calls me home

Back in the day  
When I was younger  
I was so lost and proud  
I've gained the world  
But it will never  
Compare to what i've earned  
In the quiet moment  
When the earth holds still

I'm coming home  
To breathe again  
To start again  
I'm coming home  
From all the places  
I have been  
With nothing  
But a voice within  
That calls me…  
Calls me home  
Calls me home  
I'm coming home  
To breathe again  
To start again  
I'm coming home 

_To breathe again  
To start again  
I'm coming home From all the places  
I have been  
With nothing  
But a voice within  
That calls me…_

After I finished everyone started clapping and screaming again.

"Thank you all for been here tonight. I'll see you on Bad Girls's concert after three days. I love you all!" I yelled.

Ikuto came up to me and kisses me on the lips. The creaming got louder.

'Great no even our fans know about us' I thought. I gave in the kiss eventually.

The next day

Ikuto POV:

I was laying on amus bed, waiting for her to finish showering. I was thinking how great was last nights performance. I saw her walking out only in a tower and I smirked.

"You would look so much better without that tower!" I said.

"Shut up, you pervert" she yelled at me. God I was madly in love with her.

I got up and hugged her from behind.

"What is it?" she asked.

"Nothing. I'm just so happy that you're mine. I love you." I said

" I love you too and I'll always be yours" she said smiling at me.

Please review !


End file.
